Mint
Mint now belongs to Moonlight . Nobody can use her without my permission. Appearance Mint is a female RainWing. She has a really long tail like the rest of the RainWings. She is usually mint-green all the time because she likes the colour.She has neon blue eyes, with tiny sky blue lines around her pupils. When Mint is in the dark her eyes glow blue. Mint is very slim and agile. She is also very small for her age. Personality Mint is almost fearless and she tries to be. She can be kind of reckless sometimes. She cares about and trusts her friends and allies. She likes to protect and help others in any way that she can. She trains hard trying to be the best she can be at her job. Dragons see her as another healer who would rather stay in the village than fight but that's where they're wrong. She dreams of being in a battle and learning how to fight. She takes risks even at the cost of her own life whether she knows it might cost her life or not. She is mostly happy all the time. She stands up for what she believes and will stand up for other people if she thinks they're right. It's in Mint's nature to heal dragons, even if they're an enemy. Mint gets guilty easily when she does something wrong. She thinks about her past often no matter how many times her older sister tells her to look into the future and to forget the past, but she can't help but to look into her past. Sometimes she wishes she could just restart her life. Wipe the slate clean and start her life all over again, but this time make different choices that she won't regret, but she will need to live with her past no matter how much she regrets it. Her older sister bosses her around sometimes which really annoys her. Mint has a pretty bad temper on her, being able to get angry easily. She gets annoyed very easily and will lash out at whatever annoyed her. She usually hides her emotions behind walls that she built around herself. She also doesn't like talking about her feelings with others and would rather keep it all tucked inside. Mint is very outgoing and will usually greet new dragons that she meets with a smile. Mint likes to keep her love life a secret and doesn't like talking about it at all, and gets embarrassed when anybody mentions it. Mint is a fighter and will not give up easily on something important to her. If she loves something she will always fight to keep it. She also likes to keep her head held high no matter what happens. She also doesn't just face life and let it do whatever it wants, when life fights she fights back. Mint is very fiesty and really doesn't like it when people trick her, but of course that's EXACTLY what Mulberry does to her all the time and that has made Mint very agressive most of the time. Abilities Mint has venom like any other RainWing and has colour changing scales like all the RainWings. She also has secret powers that she uses ONLY for healing other dragons, she cannot heal herself with it. Whenever she heals another dragon with her powers, she gets the pain that she is taking away from the other dragon, (Example: If a dragon is covered with cuts, when Mint heals them with her powers she feels the cuts on her own scales even if there's no actual cuts on her.Her healing power looks like a light blue mist that she breathes out. It goes to wherever she directs it to and after a few seconds of healing the injured it turns black and drifts slowly back to Mint, where she receives the pain. History Mint was born a year after the war and has only one remaining parent left. Her mother was executed when Mint was very young and her dad works as a guard. At a young age she found out that she could heal other dragons, so she decided to become a healer even though she knew she would feel injured every time she had to heal another dragon. Mint began training as a healer when she turned 6, while still going to regular school and having regular RainWing responsibilities. Mint has always had second thoughts about becoming a healer until finally she decided a job as a healer was not for her, even though her powers are for healing. Relationships Lantern Lantern is Mint's older sister and her first friend. She sometimes acts like Mint's mother which annoys her. She also lectures Mint which annoys her even more. Lantern has helped Mint with problems and everything so she's grateful to have her as a sister. Biento Mint likes Biento and is very close to him. She manages to stay with Biento even though Destruction ruins so much for her. Destruction Mint hates him. He pretty much ruins her life. Mint wants to get revenge on him for all that he's done. She also wishes that he would just die. Lively Lively is Mint's best friend and is always there for her. Lively always knows how to make Mint laugh, or feel better. Lively doesn't like the fact that Mint and Galagos are friends because she doesn't like having to hang out with her brother all the time. Galagos Mint considers him a close friend, but Lively doesn't like that very much considering that they're brother and sister. Mint knows that Galagos has a crush on her but she pretends that he doesn't just to save him from feeling embarrassed that it was so ovbious. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)